


Dive Bar on the East Side

by thetomkatwholived



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Sexual Tension, this is cute i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetomkatwholived/pseuds/thetomkatwholived
Summary: “Hm, looks like someone has an admirer.” Stevie smirked as she took a sip of her beer, teasing eyes still on David.“What? Where?” David began swiveling his head around, surveying the room.Or the fic where David has more success trying to pick up randoms than usual.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 21
Kudos: 222





	Dive Bar on the East Side

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in some weird writing rut, so I thought finishing and posting an older oneshot may help. This one is just a little simple alternate first meeting that takes place at The Wobbly Elm. If you're interested in timeline, I guess it would have to be late Season 2/early Season 3, but we all know the timeline is wonky in this show.
> 
> Huge thanks to [kindofspecificstore](https://kindofspecificstore.tumblr.com/) for reading this over and helping me have the confidence to actually post it!
> 
> Title from Delicate by Taylor Swift because I know what I'm about.

“Hm, looks like someone has an admirer.” Stevie smirked as she took a sip of her beer, teasing eyes still on David.

“What? Where?” David began swiveling his head around, surveying the room.

While he and Stevie made frequent trips to The Wobbly Elm with the intent of picking up randoms, they were rarely successful, the town being too small to offer much in the way of new or unknown. David knew Stevie was most likely mocking him, his admirer probably being some old woman or leering trucker, but he was curious nonetheless.

“Back corner, in the booth.” Stevie pointed towards the booth with her beer.

David glanced over his shoulder, only to immediately roll his eyes. “Okay, I know you made plenty of jokes that time Mutt made me the cedar chest, but I can guarantee he’s not ‘admiring’ me. And even if he was, ew, I’m not into Alexis’s sloppy seconds.”

The booth Stevie had indicated was populated by Mutt Schitt and three other men, two David had seen around and one who seemed unfamiliar. But he figured he’d be able to place this man in a minute or two.

Stevie snorted. “No, not Mutt, you idiot.” David gave an affronted gasp. “The moony one who keeps staring at you with loud eyes.”

With this new information, David turned back around, taking in the other men at Mutt’s booth. The two he recognized had their backs to him and seemed engrossed in whatever dumb conversation they were having. The man David didn’t recognize, on the other hand, seemed distracted. He was fiddling with the saturated paper coaster in front of him, nodding, but not looking necessarily engaged in what was being said.

And then, he looked up. He looked up and right into David’s eyes. Immediately upon making eye contact, he blushed and averted his eyes, beginning to tear the coaster as he grew redder. 

Huh. 

David took a moment to take him in. He had short hair, cropped a bit shorter than it probably should be, if the tiny hint of curl David could see was any indication. His shoulders were broad, straining against the fabric of his button-up, and his arms seemed to have good definition, from what David could tell. His face was still turned away, but David did clock his ‘loud eyes’ when they made brief eye contact. Not only were they loud, but they were warm, a deep amber color that David could clearly picture despite only seeing them for a half-second.

Well then. Maybe tonight wouldn’t be a bust.

“Do you think he’s too wholesome for me?” David kept his eyes on the man as he questioned Stevie.

“Too wholesome? He’s at a skeevy bar with Mutt Schitt and his grotty friends. If anything, you’re probably too wholesome for him.”

“Okay, but he’s wearing, like, business clothes to the bar. And he doesn’t look particularly interested in their presence. Not everyone is lucky enough to meet such top tier people as you when they first move here.” David’s tone was mocking, but there was a hint of sincerity under his snark.

He kept his eyes on the man, telepathically willing him to look up again. David wanted to get a bit more time with those eyes, wanted to take in the rest of his face, wanted to give him a sultry smile to really get the night going.

“You could just go over and talk to him, ya know?” 

“Sure, but what if I get up there and he’s actually gross and really bro-y and making fun of me? At least let me assess if he’s hot or not.” David was starting to feel a bit weird, but the man’s face was still flushed and his biceps were shifting under the sleeves of his shirt, so David wasn’t sure he could look away even if he tried.

As if he’d heard David’s stipulation on going to talk to him, the man turned his face back towards David, allowing him to fully take in the man’s appearance.

Oh. 

Well. 

He’s certainly not gross, that’s for sure. The man’s eyes were wide, holding David’s gaze with a bit more surety than before, at least enough to not immediately avert his eyes. It was magnetic, and David barely even processed standing up and making his way over, something pulling him. He thought heard Stevie whoop behind him, but he waved her off with a dismissive hand.

As he approached, the man’s eyes somehow widened even more, and Mutt seemed to finally catch on to what was happening, at least a little bit. He looked between the two quickly, looking like he wanted to say something. Before he could, David was standing right in front of the man, his eyes now impossibly wide and loud.

David schooled his face into a seductive smile, delighting when the man flushed red. “Hi there, I don’t believe we’ve been introduced yet. I’m David.”

The man stood, bringing him very much into David’s personal space. He cleared his throat, embarrassed. Immediately, David clocked their height difference, the man just slightly shorter but still enough to give David a small thrill. David lingered for a moment, enjoying the warmth of him, basking in the sweet tension of their bodies so close together. Tonight was shaping up to be a great success. He took a small step backward, still standing much closer to the man than was probably socially acceptable, but at least making sure they weren’t completely on top of each other.

“Uh, hi. I’m Patrick.” The man — Patrick — brought a hand up to rub at the back of his neck, which pulled the fabric of his shirt taut, emphasizing his arm. Unconsciously, David licked his lips.

“Hi, Patrick. I was just thinking I needed a refill. Would you wanna join me?”

Patrick nodded his head quickly. “Yeah. Yup. Let’s--” He felt behind himself blindly, finding his half-finished beer, and chugged it down. David watched his neck as he swallowed down the beer.

“Get it, Brewer!” Unknown Townie Number 1 called after them as they made their way to the bar. David smirked as Patrick let out a choked noise.

⸻

David finished up a story of the time he had ended up on a date with one of the puppets from Avenue Q when he’d thought it was with the actor. Patrick laughed with abandon, no malice in his reaction, and David, not for the first time that night, admired the way his face lit up. As his laughter died down, Patrick’s face grew worried, serious in a way that betrayed his nerves. David braced himself for the worst.

“So, uh, full disclosure: I’m newly gay. Well, I guess I’ve always been gay, I just hadn’t clued into that until recently.” Patrick was avoiding David’s eyes, picking at the label on his beer bottle. “And I’m really enjoying talking to you and everything, but I just want to be clear that I’m not going to be… good… at anything, really. Like, I don’t have experience with men. So I think it’s only fair for me to let you know so you can find someone more your speed.”

David melted at this man, being so vulnerable and honest after knowing David for such a short period of time. They’d only been talking for maybe an hour, long enough for a slight ache to grow in David’s chest, but not so long that Patrik owed him such bravery. But he’d been brave in staring at David, in following David, in flirting with David. And now he was being brave in laying it all out for David.

“What if that’s not what I want?”

Patrick finally turned to David, eyes blown wide in surprise and confusion. “What do you mean?”

“What if I don’t want to find someone else?” He bore his eyes into Patrick’s, almost challenging him.

“Um, I can’t, uh, give you some random hookup. I mean, I definitely want to, fuck do I want to. But I know I can’t do that just yet.” His face flamed red.

David tilted his head to the side, considering Patrick, taking him in. His loud eyes, his stupidly perfect lips, his strong body. He’d have so much fun with him, he’s sure of it. He’d take him apart and put him back together. Patrick would probably be loud and responsive, and David knew hearing Patrick’s pleasure would get him off. But Patrick was also sweet and smart and funny. They’d had great conversation, and David felt attracted to him in a way that went beyond physical.

“Okay. We’ll get there.”

“I’m saying anything beyond, um, kissing would be off the table tonight.” Patrick looked cautiously hopeful.

“Mhm. And I’m saying I can wait until you’re comfortable. We can work up to it. I’ll wine and dine you. Or you can wine and dine me. The point is, while your body is truly incredible – I mean, really, just wow,” Patrick gave a pleased little grin at that. “I want more than that from you. With you. Whatever.” David waved a hand as if such a confession were nothing.

Patrick nodded, a wicked grin growing on his face. “Well, you know, I think a bit of practice may be helpful. Wade me in just a bit. I haven’t even kissed a guy yet, so…”

David caught on quickly. “Oh, what a dilemma. You know, I’d be happy to help.”

At Patrick’s nod, David leaned forward on his stool, prompting Patrick to lean as well. Their lips met in a small, close-mouthed kiss, just a light brush of lips for only a moment. David drew back, not wanting to get carried away in the middle of the bar (but also very much wanting to get carried away in the middle of the bar). Patrick stayed in position for a moment, leaning forward, eyes closed, lips slightly puckered, before shaking himself out of it. 

He leaned back and cleared his throat. “So, uh, remember earlier when I said I hadn’t kissed a guy before?” David nodded, amused. “Well, I’ve done that now. So I’m basically a pro at kissing guys now, if you wanna, uh, put that to the test.” 

David smiled, a bright grin that migrated to one side of his face. “Hm, I think I probably need to test that out, just to be sure.”

Suddenly, Patrick was up out of his stool, standing in between David’s legs, so close. He cupped the back of David’s head and surged forward, very confident in this second kiss. And honestly, David didn’t blame him; it was a damn good kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who has never picked someone up in a bar nor been picked up in a bar, this was a fun exercise in imagining what that could actually be like.
> 
> Feel free to find me on Tumblr at [theswiftiewholived](https://theswiftiewholived.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
